1. Related Applications
This application claims priority from GB 9409671.6 filed May 14, 1994.
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 08/104,699 titled SCROLLING GEAR RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, filed Aug. 11, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,700, and assigned to EATON CORPORATION, the assignee of this application.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security or antitheft systems for vehicles equipped with automated mechanical transmission systems by which a vehicle can be made difficult or impossible to mobilize by unauthorized individuals, even if they have access to the vehicle ignition keys or have defeated the ignition lock. In particular, this invention relates to security or antitheft systems for vehicles equipped with automated transmission systems requiring a minimum or no additional hardware devices on the vehicle.
Still more particularly, the present invention involves a vehicular security or antitheft system which utilizes the existing automated transmission controller to selectively fully or partially immobilize the vehicle without unduly adding equipment, weight or electrical complications and not depending on an added physical feature (such as a latch, lock or electrical cable) which may be destroyed, bypassed, cut or short-circuited.